Burdened Arms
by hannahsoapy
Summary: Decades after losing Sigyn, Loki's sons convince him to go on a blind date... Who does he find? No A:IW Spoilers, just Loki fluff!


So, this plot bunny happened while I was doing some research for another story I'm working on (because I saw Infinity Wars and I'm not happy), and found this kenning (a way to say 'that dude' without saying 'that dude's' name) for Loki: _the burden of Sigyn's arms._ It's kind of a lot to go into in an author's note, but it got me thinking about Sigyn, and Loki, and where she might fit in.

I decided that in the other thing I'm writing, she probably won't fit until the very end, but I wanted to write this NOW, so I did, and it'll probably work as a sort of epilogue to the other thing I'm doing, but I think it works so beautifully by itself as well, and I couldn't resist sharing it.

Basically, all you need to know is that Loki is on Midgard, he's alive, everybody's cool, and he's managed to find some of his kids, too (two of which were from Sigyn and all of whom were treated like crap by Odin).

Some shameless plugging: I've also written a collection of Darcy/Avengers one-shots you should check out! Enjoy :)

* * *

"I don't see what this is going to accomplish."

Three sets of eyes directed themselves toward him.

"Mother," Sleipnir said, flicking his long golden hair with affected nonchalance, "you already agreed to go on this date."

Nari and Vali were nodding, desperately, in agreement, squished next to each other on the little couch.

Loki eyed his children suspiciously. He had agreed, partly because he was curious as to who his children thought was good enough for him, and partly because he was sure Sleipnir knew something he wasn't telling about this girl, and it was best to play along. He knew his son. If he didn't go on this date, he was sure Sleipnir would find some other way for them to meet. Now, apparently, Sleipnir had imparted this knowledge to the twins, and they were equally eager, if not more so, for him to meet this Midgardian woman.

"Just go, dad!" Nari pleaded. Vali didn't speak-he very rarely did-but it was obvious he felt the same.

"Very well," Loki acquiesced, "but you know-"

"That you're still in love with Sigyn, and this date won't change anything?" Sleipnir cut in indifferently. Loki internally cursed his perceptive children. Ah, but he did love them-they were so much like himself!

"Please, dad?" Nari begged. "Give her a chance?" Vali's eyes reflected the sentiment.

"She'd better be comely, at the very least, if I'm going to spend all of dinner looking at her," Loki humphed as he turned to leave, adjusting his cufflinks.

"Don't worry, mother!" Sleipnir called after him. "She is truly a goddess among women!"

* * *

Darcy had felt unaccountably nervous about this date. It was the feeling of something great and exciting, and dreadful, looming over her. She'd actually been ready an entire hour early, and had to sit around her apartment for half an hour before she'd judged that she could be acceptably early.

She twisted her napkin nervously in her lap.

When Sleipnir had asked if she would like to go on a date with his parent, first she'd thought that it was an odd way to phrase it, and then she'd found herself saying yes before she'd even thought about it. She didn't even ask how old he was first, she just agreed to it without knowing a single thing about the guy!

Honestly, she hadn't gone on a date in a while, not since before the whole thing with Thor in London. And her last relationship had been Ian, which had ended shortly after. So, why not, she reasoned. It couldn't hurt. And if he was anything like Sleipnir, it would at least be a pleasant dinner.

"Miss Lewis, I presume?"

She startled at the silky voice, looking up from the table where her eyes had been studiously examining the silverware.

"You!" Darcy said in surprise, nearly standing up, but her thighs hit the table, and she sort of awkwardly dropped back into her seat.

"You know of me, then, Miss Lewis?" Loki asked in that same smooth voice.

"Darcy," she said, as Loki pulled out his chair and sat. "Of course, I do. Everyone does, unless they live under a rock. And I, uh, kinda worked for Jane Foster, so I've, um, heard about you from Thor."

His lips pressed together, the only outward sign that her answer did not satisfy him. Darcy realized, belatedly, that saying she knew his brother was probably not the best way to introduce herself.

"Did I mention I tased him when we first met?"

His mouth popped open comically as he looked at her, incredulously.

"You do not jest?" Loki asked.

"He went down like a sack of rocks," Darcy confirmed, and then they were both laughing, tension broken.

* * *

Loki had a good time, after all. Their conversation was stimulating, canvassing everything from why Sleipnir had called him his 'parent', the various exciting adventures he'd had across the Nine Realms, and her amusing anecdotes from New Mexico and Norway. Darcy was quite pleasant-more than pleasant, actually, she was delightful, refreshing, beautiful, and… not Sigyn, he reminded himself, no matter how many similarities he saw between them. He saw why his sons had wanted them to meet, but it would not go further.

Loki offered to walk her to her car afterward, while trying to politely figure out a way to tell her that there could be no second date. When they reached her car, however, she spoke first.

"So, this is it, huh?"

His surprise must have shown, but she did not laugh at him.

"Darcy, I honestly had a lovely time," he began, apologetically.

"It's fine," Darcy said, stopping him. She leaned back against her car door. "I did, too, but, there's... someone else?"

Loki gave her a quick smile of gratitude. "She… is lost to me," he said, blinking back the unanticipated tears. "She may not even be alive, but my heart has yet to let go of her."

Darcy sniffed and wiped a tear off her own cheek. "That's beautiful," she whispered.

"I am sorry," Loki said. "My sons were so eager, and-"

"No, no, no apologies," Darcy interjected. "It was great, and I got free food, it's cool."

"Really, we're good," she insisted, at his uncertain look. And, dramatically spreading her arms for a hug she said, with gusto, "Burden me with your arms!"

Loki froze in shock, her words sparking a long-ago memory. "What?" He breathed, unaware, as the memory swept over him.

* * *

" _Did you think to scare me off?" She demanded, standing fiercely on the threshold. He looked away, guiltily. She strode forward, directly in front of him, grabbing his chin, and forcing his gaze to meet her own._

" _Whatever mischief you wreak, I shall take on myself," she said, her eyes blazing scorching paths into his. "My arms will bear the burden of yours."_

 _The intensity of their connection lasted a few moments longer, then resting her forehead on his, she sighed._

" _Only my arms, my dear spell-binder?" Loki said teasingly. She laughed._

" _Very well, then, your whole body, too, if you insist!"_

" _Oh, I do," he said, eyes twinkling as their lips met._

* * *

"Ah, sorry," Darcy was saying, mistaking his question for confusion. "I say weird things sometimes, it's just me, I don't really know why. Usually I keep them in my brain…" She trailed off, as Loki shook his head.

"No, say it again," Loki demanded, taking a step toward her, and reaching out to her mind with his seidr. There it was, quite clear. A veil, a shield, concealing something deep within her mind, revealed itself to him. How clever of Sleipnir, to have seen it! He prodded at it carefully, ascertaining how best to remove it.

Darcy looked confused, but she opened her mouth to speak again, as Loki triumphantly tore down the screen over her memories.

"My arms will bear the burden of yours," Darcy said, wonderingly.

"Only my arms, Sigyn?" Loki asked, throat tight with emotion. There was hardly any change in her physical appearance at all, but her eyes now held the wisdom of her true years, and her bearing now reflected her Aesir heritage.

" _Loki_ ," she gasped. The weight of the memories fell on her all at once, and then she was sobbing. He grasped her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she continued through tears. "I shouldn't… have left you."

"No, my darling," Loki rubbed her arms soothingly. "I do not blame you."

"I just couldn't… my babies… oh, Loki!" She grasped the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling him in closer to cry into his chest.

"Sigyn," Loki said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "They are all right now, they're here."

She raised her head quickly, eyes wild.

"Vali?"

"And Nari."

"Both of them… How?" She seemed bewildered.

"Ragnarok," Loki said, simply. It was not enough to explain the long path of destruction it had taken to get them here, but at the moment, it hardly mattered. Sigyn, as she used to always do, searched his eyes deeply, and perceived what he did not want to say.

"You will tell me all later," she affirmed, waiting for his brisk nod. "Take me to them?"

"Of course," Loki said gently, and bent to grace her lips with a tender kiss. Her eyes shone as he withdrew.

"Truly?" She whispered. "Even after…"

"Always, my darling," he smiled back lovingly, bringing her in again.

And their arms shared their burdens.

* * *

Leave a review at the door, friends.


End file.
